Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a pressure fed coating die, and in one aspoect, to an improved multicomponent coating die which will afford the coating of different materials successively lengthwise on a web without interrupting movement of the web.
It has been desirable in the past to be able to coat a strip or coat a product in the machine direction of a moving web and then to either interrupt the coating or to apply a different coating to the web down stream from the first coating in the same general area on the web. Such systems have required, however, the interruption of the coater and a changing of the material in the coating die to be able to apply the next coating. The present invention provides an improved multi-material pressure fed coating die which will permit the application of two different compositions in the same down web stripe, multiple cross web stripes in multiple compositions in the down web direction, and intermittent stripes of the same of different compositions.